This Distance Between Us
by unboundpen
Summary: Being recruited and placed as Green Arrow's new "partner" may seem like a blessing to others for her, but for Artemis she feels like she's not wanted. Not good enough. Will never be good enough.  Rating is T at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Unboundpen: Hiya, so you have clicked on one of my fill stories for the YJ anon meme. I honestly had no intention of starting out fills when I have other projects to do, both for school and other story ideas of my own. But this prompt intrigued me so much. The chapters may end up short or whatnot, but they seem pretty powerful with the burst of inspirations I get time to time.

I'll be honest, my updates don't come in a routine sort of way. (They never do.) So don't expect weekly updates or the like. And I'm not sure if the OP for the prompt is still reading or whatnot, but if I'm not encouraged then I tend to think that the story isn't all that good and may discontinue the project all together. So please be kind and review, and I'm not just saying that for myself, other writers appreciate reviews. I'm not that much of an angst-y writer so bare with me.

Prompt: _So it's a pretty well-accepted idea in this fandom that Green Arrow is closer with Roy than he is with Artemis, for a variety of reasons. The end of this episode? Sort of confirmed it. Notice how when everyone else was sort of lurk/hovering anxiously over their protege, GA was standing back and just watching?_

_Yeah. There's a point to this, I swear. Can I see the repercussions of that distance? Like, Artemis reflecting on how their relationship is different from, say, Batman and Robin's, or Green Arrow feeling sort of guilty about it? Gen, het, what have you. I would prefer that there wasn't any Green Arrow/Red Arrow, though._

* * *

><p>She sees him watch her silently as Superman keeps a firm grip on her arm to keep her up. Involuntarily, she winces, playing it off as if she were in pain. Well, she was in pain, but it didn't really compare to how the others were feeling. That she knew for sure.<p>

What did hurt though, was how his eyes were watching her every movement with silent judgement. Even through the domino mask, it was a cold, calculating look, but she knew the hidden message behind it.

_You're not Roy. _

Her mouth tips downwards into an upside down smile full force and she yanks her arm away from Superman and glances at Superboy who had a bit of a smile on his face as Captain Atom helps him. She inwardly curses the Man of Steel for leaving her teammate alone. She was right when she had called her team family and she sure as hell didn't want them hurting as much as they should be.

The others...she watches the others react with their mentors, each pair with a sense of closeness she had longed for for quite sometime. Robin and Batman's relationship was one of silent ease, comfort, while the Flash was animatedly speaking to Kid Flash as he tries to get his partner out of the stone.

M'gann was worrisome for she was solemn as she hugs her knees to her chest as silent words stream out of her mouth. Her uncle, with his hands on her shoulders and a grim expression on his face, talks to her mentally, no doubt. Even Kaldur was being praised by Aquaman for keeping his cool under the most unbearable circumstances that had occurred just ten minutes ago.

At least Black Canary gave her a comforting smile when their eyes met, but it wasn't the same. Her eyes stray back to Green Arrow, her supposed mentor, and saw the disapproval written all over his face. What she didn't understand was what did she do to deserve that look.

That was what she convinces herself to think, since she was not in the wrong. She was never in the wrong but...

_I'm not Roy._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah I know it's short, but this is what I posted in the meme. I have the third chapter done, and am currently working on the 4th.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THWACK<strong>_

It felt good to feel the vibration of the bow's string thrum through the entire weapon, into her arm, and rang inside-out of her body. It always comforted her in ways that taking out her frustration on a punching bag could not. And for a moment, she feels right in her element, with another arrow notched and her arms brought into the shooting position. It was exhilarating, as exhilarating as "flying" was for Robin.

_**Thud**_

"No! Damnit, no! All wrong!"

She inwardly cringes at the harsh tone and schools her features as her arm was grabbed roughly from the side, pulling her closer to him as a way to get her to pay attention...as if the harder he gripped, the better his words would stick to her mind as the pain ran impulses throughout her body. A new form of muscle memory.

"Elbow up. Grip the bow tighter and widen your stance. How many times do I have to keep on telling you that?" Oliver furiously whispered to her like he was ashamed that he had to be the one to teach her.

_Once_, she thought bitterly, but complied.

The throbbing that was left behind as his hand retracts was not her main focus as she eyes the moving target, courtesy of the Batman. She could practically feel him breathing down her neck in silent frustration, and during a moment of lost concentration, the loosening of her fingers causes the release of the string at the wrong time and the arrow wedges itself into the other wall.

He grabs her and spins her to face him, "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm giving up my time to watch your form just to give you simple tips on things you should already know, and yet, it seems like you're getting worse."

Her eyes lower to the ground, cheeks flushing from her own frustration. Frustration at herself for letting Oliver down. Letting him down..._Him_.

Without her knowing, her emotionless eyes start to moisten during Oliver's rant, in the middle of how Roy didn't make petty mistakes like how she did. Chapped lips mutters out an excuse about a false Bio presentation she has to work on for this coming Thursday as she hurriedly makes her way over to her gym bag to pack up her things.

"I'm not done with you." Oliver states stoically.

"Sorry, I-I'll make it up to you, Uncle."

"Kid, I told you, don't call me Uncle when there's no one around," was the last words he says as she rushes past him with quick apologies and hard regret.

As the doors slide close she pauses to look behind her, "Would you prefer dad instead?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so you guys may or may not see some mixed up past and present tense. Sorry, old habit of mine. I think I'll just revert back to past tense, mind you I already have chapters 4 and 5 done...so there will still be some confusion within those two, but on the 6th and up it will be past tense.

* * *

><p>It was on a school day that she decided to venture into the darker side of Star City. Without pausing, she pondered on that thought. Was it really a darker side just because the neighborhood seemed more beat up than the street that Oliver's penthouse was on?<p>

With a glance up in the alleyway she entered, confirmed her inner mappings of the place. An old fire escape was attached to the side of the building, just a perfect height above the ground for her to jump on the dumpster next to it and reach. Instead, with a flurry of quick footwork, she managed to get onto the first landing without having to pull down the ladder.

With much of Dick's words in mind, she was able to flip through each level of metal barred floors until she reached the one that was on the same floor as the room she was trying to get to. Luckily for her, the window was unopened. Slipping in, cautiously into the darkened room. Even if it was dark, she could hear someone tinkering around in the kitchen.

Artemis froze. Backpack still slung over her shoulder, stupid school skirt fluttering with the light breeze from the window she had just entered from, and she had just wanted to walk through this part of town. Only to end up in this person's apartment. There was no reason why...Maybe she should slip out quietly, leave no trace of her existence here.

She had one leg over the windowsill when a gruff voice growled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

A quick glance at him, then at the calloused hands that braced her weight. Her calloused, dry, overworked hands. Right, that tone definitely was a sure sign that she was not wanted here...

No matter, she was used to not being wanted.

Without looking up she murmured quietly, "I was just about to leave." But even when she said that, she didn't make a move at all, staying right there, straddling the windowsill.

"Well, there has to be a reason why you broke into my apartment."

She fingered the indentations of where the window would fit snugly absentmindedly. "I was just in the neighborhood, decided I'd drop in, say hi, then changed my mind," she let out a nervous chuckle.

A faint cracking sound and fizzing followed her awkwardness.

"Since you're here, might as well stay for awhile."

Numbly, she climbed inside his warm apartment, shutting the window tightly before she walked over to the couch where he was casually sprawled over the ugly mesh. She blinked, finally taking in the sight of her predecessor...her shirtless predecessor...shirtless, muscular predecessor sipping what looked suspiciously like a can of beer.

Her bag slipped and landed on the floor with an echoing thud, before she plopped herself down on the couch beside his bare feet, his neatly clipped, moisturized looking feet. She situated her body so that he was in her line of sight. The sweatpants hugged the lower part of his stomach, revealing a bit of the illiac crest indentation that muscular guys usually had. The abdominals were impressive, a full defined six-pack, while she had a measly four pack. His broad chest, followed by broad shoulders led to strong arms, the cords of muscle strained against his skin even through his seemingly relaxed state. Lastly, it was his hands that her eyes were attracted to. They were calloused like hers, proof that the years of practice with the bow toughened that part of the skin.

What was different was that there were no cracks or flakiness that her hands have. There were no healing scars caused by the thorough cleaning and sharpening of arrowheads. Nothing, just callouses. She tapped her own dry fingertips on her exposed kneecap while she moved her eyes up to his face.

He looked different without the domino mask on. For one, she didn't expect for him to have clear blue eyes, blue eyes that were darkened by his suspicion...suspicion of her...

Artemis realized she had probably been staring for quite some time, and looked away, down to her own hands, which were now clasped over the grey skirt. She was being a creeper, intruding in his personal space, he had much better stuff to do than to let his replacement stare at him.

"I should go," she uttered out, making a move to get up, but was cut off when his foot, his bare foot, slid further down the couch and plopped itself on her lap. He took a languid sip from the can, keeping her thigh pinned to the couch as he did so.

"If all you were going to do was oogle me then leave, then I would have to say that's a bit unfair. I don't let anybody see this without any payment." The gesture he made to his body made her automatically think of the exact same not-so-suave movement her speedster teammate did.

"What payment?" She willed herself not to look at his hands again and instead gave his foot a look of disgust.

She could hear the evil grin when he answered, "I've been on my feet all day. I could really go for a foot massage." For emphasis, his toes wiggled.

There was no way of telling how she felt at that moment. She had felt empty for awhile now, and with the way Roy was acting, demanding for a foot massage, gave that almost foreign feeling of irritation well up in the back of her mind. Her hands rose to do his bidding, but then she caught sight of them again. Her calloused, cracked, dry hands...

Artemis clenched them into fists and let them fall to her sides shamefully. Did he see them? They were horrible things to look at, a disgraceful pair of hands for the bow and arrow. Her shoulders slumped at the thought, while staring blankly at the foot.

He seemed to have noticed her lack of response and withdrew his foot to sit up straighter on the couch. "Hey, I'm not forcing you for some type of payment. If you want to stay, then stay. But really...I don't really remember inviting you over to my place, nor giving you my address for that matter."

She cringed, she knew she shouldn't have come, but before she could apologize for that, he asked, "Want a drink?"

Through the haziness that started to build in her head, she nodded. She didn't mind when he handed her a damp can of beer, the same brand that he was holding.

She only wished he didn't notice how her hands looked.

* * *

><p>AN: So opinion time. Based from this, would you guys rather have Artemis/Roy or just a bro/sis fic? And I need a reason why, so I can make my judgement off of that. For now, my muse is dormant on this idea. I'm leaning towards making them a couple, but would it take away the focus of the story?

That's my dilemma. So, opinions please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, I know these chapters are short. I actually do this on purpose just for the fact that it makes it easier to keep the tone. (Plus, I still have no idea where this fic is going.) I think I stated this before that I am completely switching to past tense, since I keep going in between past and present.

* * *

><p>When they arrive back at the base after defeating the Injustice League (really? Injustice League?), Robin holds up the tiniest of thumb drives and waves it enthusiastically to the team. He asks everyone if they want to watch a bit of footage without really asking.<p>

"Wanna know one good thing about the media and security cameras? Full 360 close up footage of the entire Justice League fighting the plants."

After that, it was either go or not, and like the rest of the team, she follows, ignoring that the main reason she does is because she needs to be around others right now. It was a small couch, but everyone could fit on it just fine. Granted, there was very little space left, and the brushing of certain body parts before getting settled in made her a tad squeamish.

Robin, the little squirt, had his side press tightly to hers, which causes her to snuggle into Kaldur's chest. Thankfully, his arm was on the back of the couch. Who knows the awkwardness of that situation would have been...not to say this wasn't already awkward.

"Robin, could you kindly get off so I can get off of Kaldur?" She rasps out, surprised that her voice wasn't as muffled as it should have been.

"Nope, I'm already comfortable. I am not moving for you." While he says that, an arm loops around her waist, while his body cuddles up next to hers.

"It is alright, Artemis. I do not mind at all," Kaldur reassures her with a few pats to the shoulder.

It elicits the most uncomfortable feeling, and she can tell that both the leader and the hacker of the team can feel that. But to her relief, neither say anything. She doesn't try to pull away because one, she feels compressed, too tight to move, and two, she doesn't mind it as much as she would think.

It's comfortable, and the rooting for the members of the Justice League is fun all in all because everyone knew who would be the winners this time.

She hears M'gann clap enthusiastically at the sight of the Martian's uncle, while Wally whistles when there is a red blur that crosses the screen. Robin whoops seeing Batman wrap a cable around the plant like machine, entrapping it. Even Kaldur has a gentle smile when he sees Aquaman grab a hold of one of the tentacle like stems and tries to uproot it.

But Conner...he looks to be the most excited, and, no, it wasn't for the Big Blue Scout that happened to be everywhere at once, it was for all the other Leaguers who had made a stop to the Mountain.

It was easy to sit there with everyone and cheer for their mentors, but when it came for the screen time of Green Arrow, she froze, eyes staring intensely at the screen.

There he was, in the uniform that hers was modeled after, pulling the bowstring taught for a split second before releasing the arrow at the plant like being. She felt her own fingers twitch along with the movement, and kept a grim face on as the arrow explodes upon contact. Another figure appears on the screen as well.

She pushes forward at the sight of red leather.

Roy?

Ignoring the protests of Robin and the questioning looks from Kaldur, she stares as the two work in unison.

It's flawless, their teamwork. There were no imperfections because the fluidity of their movement was in sync. They covered each other's backs, and they released their arrows at the same time once they found the weaker points of the plant.

Beautiful, all of it was beautiful, and when she came to, once she realized she was still in the room surrounded by her teammates, she could finally hear M'gann's concerned question repeated over and over again.

"Artemis, why are you crying?"

In response, she lifts a hand to her face and found the proof on her fingers, cracked, dry-

She stood up, startling everyone, and hurriedly excused herself from the room. Home is where she was needed. Home was where she could let out her frustrations, her sadness, and home...was where Green Arrow and Red Arrow were not.

* * *

><p>AN: I'd also like to point out that you guys are wonderful reviewers, especially those that wrote paragraphs or very meaningful reviews. It means a lot, since I do suffer writing hurt!Artemis. Hurting her, hurts me. Ahaha, if that makes sense.

As for putting Roy and Artemis as a couple...well...I've yet to decide, but we shall see how it goes. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Apologies! Writer's block hit me on the 7th chapter. But good news. I do think this chapter is too short to satisfy your needs...So I will also upload chapter 6 within the next 30-60 minutes. Hehe, and if I get enough reviews, I'll even post up the 7th chapter as well.

* * *

><p>When Artemis walked into her room the next day, still completely numb at mentally experiencing her death, the brand new spanking cellphone that had mysteriously appeared in her backpack after her first day of school vibrated on her bed, the screen lighting up in the process.<p>

When she had first gotten the cellphone, she had been suspicious of it, until she noticed that numbers were already entered in it, with the unmistakable codenames of every hero she knew. It was strange how she had Batman in there as well, coded as BM, respectively...

Sadly, it wasn't the name that appeared on the screen. The bolded, green text flashed out two letters that belonged to only one man she knew. GA

She was thankful that it was only a text message instead of a call. The result of just hearing his voice over the phone always brought a feeling of major anxiety, as if he was in there in the room with her, watching her every move with disdain, while he talked to her.

Her feet brought her over to the bed to see what it said.

**5 minutes**

It wasn't unusual to get a text from him, nor was it unusual for her breath to come fast. Too fast for her own heart, throat, body to keep up with. Her whole body wracked with shakes and quivers as a way to bring her level back to normal, but she couldn't. Vision turning fuzzy and throat opening and closing randomly, she clutched a hand to her chest as if to try to open her chest wider to bring in more air.

She fell to her knees, gasping, coughing, choking. Scrambling, she managed to get her head in between her legs, eyes wide, hands clutching at her hair, elbows on her knees, she hoped to god this episode would end soon.

xXx

By the time she made it to Star City, Oliver was already there with a tense stance. When he caught sight of her, the frown, that disapproving frown, deepened under that mustache of his.

"One minute and forty-one seconds late."

"Sorry," she rasped quietly, finally stopping in front of her mentor and automatically said, "No excuses," right after.

Just barely was she able to hold down the hand that threatened to cover her mouth, but the audible intake of breath made her wince right after. It was something her dad had beat into her to say, even if there was a perfectly good reason, no one really cared.

At the thought of her father, the hand that held her bow squeezed it tightly. No, not him, she's with Oliver now. Oliver is much better than her _him_...Right?

"You're right," he agreed, emotionless, "No excuses. After patrol, you will shoot an arrow at a moving target for each second you were late. I expect for you not to miss any, if you do, you start over."

"I-" she started, but got cut off when he turned around to walk out of the alleyway. Her head hung. She let him down again.

For a moment, she wanted to punch the brick wall at her stupidity. ONE MINUTE AND FORTY-ONE SECONDS LATE.

God she was stupid, and of course he would be angry with her.

Shaking her head, she murmured, "No excuses," quietly to herself before going after him, already mentally preparing herself to get those 101 arrows in one go just to make him proud of her.

* * *

><p>AN: I forgot to mention that I am working on another Ultimate Collab fic for this month, so that is why I haven't been posting all that much. (I'm also suffering from break writer's block...shhh...)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As promised, here is the 6th Chapter. Enjoy.

To **Shades-Soul**: Ahaha, I was delighted that I got an immediate review. Thank you!

* * *

><p>It was only a matter of time before she was confronted by someone...actually from someone completely unexpected in a time where she was the most vulnerable. In other words, Batman had decided to stay behind while her teammates left her on the cot with her arm in a cast.<p>

There was no intimidation, but more of a weird feeling that emanated from the cloaked hero. She wasn't sure what was more surprising, the fact that he didn't have a frown on his face or the fact that he placed a gloved hand, gently, on top of her cast. She hadn't had much to communicate with him, not after she was recruited into this mini Justice League that was watched under this man's surveillance, but because of the rumors and what her teammates had whispered, she could tell this was something out of character from the Batman. Honestly, if his change in demeanor around her meant something, then she had better pay attention (but it wasn't like she ever stopped listening...)

"It has come to my attention that there has been a lack in your performance."

She hurriedly looked away. "I'm sorry. I'll do better, just don't kick me off..."

It didn't matter who was giving it, but it seemed that all the lectures she was getting were starting to sound like the same thing. Over and over and over again. Her upper teeth dug into her bottom lip to keep the sob that wanted to escape.

"I have no intention of taking you off the team, I don't understand why you think I would-" _Lies._ "-but perhaps all the changes in your life have been taking a toll. New school, new environment, new...teammates, and certainly a new mentor."

Grey eyes met the white screen of the batlike mask with contempt. She clenched her free hand, digging her fingernails into her dry palm. "Yeah well, they happen. I just have to live with them, deal with it."

The gloved hand tapped senselessly on her cast, bringing her eyes to them. They were a reminder how he knew how to take care of himself and maintain in perfect condition, while her own arm, trapped within the itchy and uncomfortable plaster of the cast restricted her movement of her own hand and fingers.

"I understand your viewpoint on the matter, considering your upbringing...but you are still young. I am issuing you two weeks off of the team to get yourself situated. You will not need to report to the base or to me for that matter, but you will still need to meet with your mentor for your normal patrolling schedule since those do not concern the team's activities. Although, I do not think Green Arrow is the best, he is a good mentor." The gloved hand fell away, a signal that she had to look up at him again. "Understood?"

She didn't know what came over her, but the long ignored feeling of fleeing flowed through her body. Which was unreasonable since she will be in the hands of a good mentor, according to the Batman. After a moment of fighting her inner turmoil, she nodded her assurance. "Yes, sir."

"I understand your need to be active, but do know that it takes up to six weeks for a broken bone to heal. Do not do anything extraneous with that arm, that includes shooting."

"But how-" her protests got cut off with the obvious stare he gave her.

"There are other things you need to be focusing on, such as your schoolwork, building up certain relationships...and taking care of your assets, which in this case, means taking care of that arm."

Although it wasn't said, the "understood" right after echoed loud and clear for Artemis, much more then when he had actually said it. He seemed to have understood her silent, begrudging agreement and settled for doing an about face and walking out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm glad you guys are liking this very much.

* * *

><p>What Artemis liked about the winter was that she got to bundle up. It was a time where things could be hidden more than they would have been in any other season, but then again...her cast sort of made that difficult, especially when she could not quite as much cover her bound fingers as much as she would like. Given the consequences, she was unwilling to go inside just to keep a few fingers warm. The most she could do was bind them with athletic tape and hope for the best. Funny how one side was neat and tightened while the other was messy and loose.<p>

"You're being stubborn, you know that?"

"I'm being stubborn about what, exactly?" She returned neutrally as she stopped to stare at something through the window.

"You're cold...and yet you refuse to just pick a damn store and enter it like a normal girl would."

Through the glass she could see him peer at her with those crystal blue eyes with annoyance and a hint of concern. As his hair fluttered with the breeze that started to pick up, his gloved hands reached up to tighten the collar around his neck.

"Roy, you and I both know that this cast makes it difficult to try anything on, and this is where the term 'window shopping' comes into play. The cold is comforting anyway. I see no reason for you to stay if you don't want to." She didn't add that she didn't have enough money to even buy a new pair of gloves, what with having a disabled mother that just got back from jail, they had to make do with what they have.

Her eyes focused more on the beautiful window display. She didn't so much as care for the outfits the mannequins sported, but more on how the surrounding decorations went with the holiday theme. She admired how much work was put into it, how the fake snow fell over the rectangular prisms, or how red and green ribbons were chained together and hung from the ceiling, or the cut-out snowflakes were pasted to the glass. It may seem cheesy, but it warmed her up.

A breeze made her shiver unconsciously and brought her attention to her fellow archer when a black cloth came down from above, brushing and tickling her cheeks before it came to rest upon her shoulders, only after it was wrapped snugly around her neck.

"You're a fucking idiot," he muttered from behind her as he fumbled with the scarf.

Even if he didn't mean it -he was one of the few she knew for a fact that he didn't mean it wholeheartedly- it still stung. One would think that she would be immune to what people said to her, but she had only mastered on keeping a blank face as best as she could.

"You can leave if you want to..." she answered back.

He snorted, causing her to give him a side glance as he stepped up beside her, "And leave you alone to freeze your ass off. Uh, yeah, no. I'm barely fending off Ollie as it is, he will never leave me alone if he finds out I left you to turn into an icicle."

_Like he would really be like that._

"What?" Roy questioned with concern laced in his tone.

Artemis was confused. What did he mean what? Her whole body turned to face him, and met the hard stare he was giving her.

"What do you mean 'like he would really be like that'?"

She blinked in surprise, was he a mind reader?

"I don't know what you're-"

He huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance before he grabbed her good hand and pulled her around the corner and in between the buildings to give them a shadow of privacy. Without letting go, he asked her again.

"You said like he would really be like that. What does that mean?"

_Shitshitshitshitshit._

Inner panic reared its ugly head inside of her again. She hadn't meant to let that slip. She thought she had just thought it, along with the rest of the numbing thoughts that sometimes popped in her mind every now and then. The world spun for a moment, her chest tightened, and an itching sensation from her hands caused her to be distracted for a moment. God, these episodes were starting to get worse.

"I," she gasped loudly, pulling her hand from his grasp and clenched her winter coat in between the binded fingers. The sound of boots thudding echoed in the alleyway as she backed up into the wall behind her and started to hyperventilate.

Through the haziness, she saw his hand rise and move towards her person. As a result she shook her head viciously, making the dizziness worsen, almost to a point where she felt like throwing up.

No, she couldn't say anything. He knew Oliver, he talked to Oliver. Oliver would find out about what she thought, felt about him, and her mentor would think her as ungrateful and leave her. She couldn't have that. She needed him.

"Fucking Christ," he swore under his breath.

Roy squatted in front of her, peered at her from below and tapped her kneecap rhythmically to get her attention. It helped a little bit, making her focus on his bare hand again.

"Artemis...what happened?"

She tried to answer him, she really did, but for some odd reason the dizziness came back with a blinding pain in her head. Her body felt warmer than it should, and the tightness in her chest got tighter, restricting her of anymore breath.

...The last thing she saw was Roy's surprised expression and his hands reaching towards her before everything turned black.

* * *

><p>AN: Normally I would just answer some of the questions/suggestions you guys have for this fic through a PM. But I'll just post it here as a way so that everyone can see.

The last chapter where Artemis got her cast, I understand it's a bit vague (everything is vague!), but somewhere in the next chapter, or the one after, you'll see how she got it. So don't fret, kay?

Also...this is not a collection of one-shots. More of vignettes (snippets) on the times where Artemis gets hit by her emotional roller coaster the most, but as you can tell, this fic is now finally taking off...I have somewhat of a plan for this, but I'm afraid it might take away from the prompt in the first place.

Now about the plotline, I have considered many things, and while I do appreciate the tips and such, I only add what my muse sees fit. Ie, as one reviewer suggested, Artemis being raped. Although it would add to the immense angst, I feel it would switch from one type of angst to another. It's just how my writing style goes, if I add one variable (especially one as big as this) I tend to focus on the bigger thing and neglect the other. (Plus I'm already hurting for making Artemis go through this).

The relationship between Artemis/Oliver...let's see, I've only put three encounters between the two. Which is half, I think some of you may get this and others may not, but I do not just want to write between the two of them or else it would get repetitive.

Ahem...other than those, thanks for the reviews guys! I'm in the process of writing the 8th chapter.


End file.
